Eddy's House
Eddy's House is backed onto the Lane and the Playground so nicely for a quick scam or more likely an escape route but unfortunately he is a next door neighbor to main antagonist Kevin. Ouch! Eddy's Room Eddy has a red and pink, retro styled room that also has a door that leads to his backyard. Some of the items in his room include a dressing table filled with multiple grooming supplies such as a bottle of "oil", a can of "spray", a toothpaste tube, and a container of "goo-dip". Some other items in his rooms are two giant speakers, a magic 8-ball, a small nightstand that holds a lava lamp and a melted candle, a king sized circular bed with a bow of tissues on top of it, a disco ball hanging from his ceiling, a dresser drawer that has an old record player on top of it with multiple Barry White records next to it, another dresser in the corner that holds "The Swimsuits of the Gods" but in later episodes this dresser disappears and is replaced by a 70's circular fireplace and a purple spotted chair. In the episode To Sir with Ed, the dresser is seen inside Eddy's closet. There is also a door in the other corner of his room (between the 70's fireplace and his record player) that leads to his personal bathroom. It also has a large walk in closet called the 'Closet of Dreams'. Curiously, while it contains a multitude of clothes, Eddy is only seen wearing his normal clothes (as is always for cartoon characters), the clothes that his parents just bought him, and his coat. Eddy's Brother's Room Eddy's Older Brother has a very strange room. His room is complete with a car where he keeps some of his stuff in the trunk including a pet snake. There is also a giant, dusty, stuffed camel, a bricked-off window, a bed that folds-up into a refrigerator, and a broken trophy, a wig, a pile of sand in one corner where a hidden map is found. There is also an air vent underneath a rug which is also bricked-off and a box which reads "In Case of Movie, Break Glass" on one of his walls, which contains the key to his car, disguised as a peanut. Due to his absence, his room is guarded by a chained lock, pieces of wood nailed to the wall, and a falling safe. The door to his room is hidden behind wallpaper for some reason. His room is only seen in "O-Ed Eleven" and Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Eddy's Personal Bathroom Eddy's personal bathroom was first seen at the beginning of Over Your Ed and then made another appearance in Cleanliness Is Next to Edness. It it's just like a regular bathroom except it doesn't have a bathtub, instead it has a shower stall. Eddy also has a radio sitting on the counter. Upstairs Bathroom Eddy's upstairs bathroom was first seen in To Sir with Ed. It looks like an exact copy of Eddy's personal bathroom, with the blue wall paint, the orange medicine cabinet, and the blue towel hanging on the wall, except that it does not have a shower stall. Instead it has a bathtub. Gallery Image:O_ed_eleven_008_0001.jpg|Eddy's brother's room File:Closet of dream.jpg|The "Closet of Dreams" File:Eddy's_Room.jpg|An overhead shot of Eddy's Room. File:Eddy's_Bathroom.jpg|Eddy's personal bathroom. Category:Peach Creek Category:Characters